


Ученик алхимика

by LeoloErlo



Series: Драбблы [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, au-ish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo





	Ученик алхимика

"Одному знакомому мастеру алхимии очень не хватает помощника - по-моему, это очень подходящая для тебя работа" - вот и все, что ему сказали. Не то, чтобы этого было мало - своему профессору зельеварения Себастьян Майлз доверял - но и не так, чтобы слишком много. Вышесказанная фраза сопровождалась рекомендательным письмом и адресом зельедела, но не сопровождалась пояснением, что "один знакомый мастер алхимии" - это самый молодой зельевар Британии и Европы, переплюнувший по возрасту и дерзости своих экспериментов даже легендарного Северуса Снейпа, так еще и вдовец и отец-одиночка, растящий двух подростков (мальчику было уже 12, так что он проводил большую часть года в Хогвардсе, а девочке - 9, так что она напротив почти все время была дома). А, ну и да - это был Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил и Тот-Самый-Герой-Который-Всех-Спас.  
  
Ничего особенного, правда?  
  
Гарри ("Лучше зови меня просто Гарри, так быстрее и проще") оказался совсем не таким, как его рисовали легенды о Спасителе Мира. Гарри Поттер был обычным человеком (невероятное открытие), был несколько застенчивым и неожиданно спокойным и не рвущимся на всякие дикие чисто гриффиндорские подвиги, легко справлялся с дочерью - Лили - и всегда с легкостью находил для нее время, потрясающе готовил, держал дом практически в идеальном порядке, ел за четверых и мог заснуть в самых неожиданных местах. Гарри умудрялся спать сидя, стоя, оперевшись о стенку... Один раз Себастьян нашел его на книжной полке в библиотеке - благо полки у шкафа были достаточно широкими, чтобы выдержать небольшой вес Гарри.  
  
И в зельеварении он был Бог.


End file.
